


I’m gonna delete this later

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: I was drunk





	I’m gonna delete this later

Juuzou and Akira were entering the room.  
"Hay Akira" said Juuzou  
Akira was looking unhappy though.  
"Bad news Juuzou. We are broke"  
"Hu? But after our last adventure we were rich"  
"Yes, but after tax's we are broke. In fact we owe money now because taxes are high for rich people"  
"Ow..darnit.  
What will we do?" said Juuzou to Akira  
"We need to make a lot of money to pay of the tax else our cave network in which we live will be repossed!"  
Just then, the TV which was on all this time changed to a news announcement.  
"..And the world stitching championship final starts tomorrow. Aside from the coveted trophy, The prize this year will include 20million euro...In other news, a war..."  
Akira shut the tv off.  
"Of course!" said Juuzou  
"Stitching! Why didnt I think of that!"  
"Yes stitching - the sport of kings!"  
Juuzou nodded in agreement.  
"We can make lots of money doing that and pay of the tax that we owe"  
"YES" screamed Akira getting excited.  
"But we need a 'in' else we wont be allowed in"  
"Dont worry! I know someone who can get us into the finals!"  
"Oh thats good"  
And with that they got into the finals!  
\---  
Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Juuzou met with Seidou in a nearby tower  
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some stitching, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.  
This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.  
"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Eyepatchs cucumber!"  
"oh, Juuzou! thats positively evil! and I should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Seidou blackmailed a a Biologist. Or the time Juuzou fooled a Goldsmith into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then Juuzou had ever thought possible.  
As Juuzou was telling another story, He thought He saw Seidou examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.  
Juuzou felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.  
\---  
Before the contest, Juuzou and his friends decided to take a tour of the arena.  
Aside from the normal restaurants and stitching gift shops,and orgy rooms, there was also a museum. A museum dedicated to the history and art of stitching.

As they had done the other stuff already, they decided to goto the museum.  
Originally, stitching wasn't that popular as a sport, but in recent years it had become the most popular sport in the world due to the popularity of . Some people missed other sports at first, but slowly it was just accepted that stitching was the best sport on Tokyo .  
They looked at the giant diorama of the first stitching-ing contest. There was a button they could press and the animatronics would act out famous events in its history.  
There was also giant pieces of stitchinging equipment all around the museum.  
Seidou looked at one particularly large display.  
"Its magnificent"  
"yes, it is."  
Just then though the display started wobbling.  
"oh, no...its coming down!"  
Juuzou dived out the way, but Seidou was too slow.  
"oww...I am trapped" said Seidou, who was now trapped under the rubble.  
Juuzou tried to move the rubble but couldn't.  
"Sorry, Seidou but I cant move it".  
"Thats ok, I'll wait here"  
"Ok, I'll be going to the arena then"  
Juuzou walked to the museum door....but it was locked!  
"No...I am trapped!" said Juuzou.  
Juuzou had no choice now, so he pulled the fire alarm.  
By the time the fireman had rescued them, however, it was already half-time. Juuzou had missed the whole first half of the competition!

\--  
Juuzou at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.  
It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and he should bring Juuzou Jr.  
Juuzou kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.  
\---  
Back at the locker room, Akira and Juuzou were talking. Seidou had been taken to the hospital.  
"How are you ever going to catch up?" said Akira.  
Eyepatch was leading when half time went. Juuzous time spent seeing to Seidou had cost him the lead.  
"Its not important" said Juuzou.  
"Whats important is I know why Eyepatch wants to win the World Championship Stitchinging contest. Its the prize."  
"hu" said Akira  
"I did some research and its really the the one eyed owl! If he wins the contest they will give him it and there will be nothing we can do to stop him"  
"omg"  
"Also he was the one that sabotaged the poor Seidou!"  
"poor Seidou "  
"yes poor Seidou "  
"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that the one eyed owl by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"  
"I have a plan" said Juuzou  
Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the stitchinging contest had begun! 

\---  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Juuzou chuckled.  
"You're my one true friend, Juuzou, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.  
...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."  
"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Juuzou whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.  
"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Seidou stroked His hand up Juuzou's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Juuzou's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Seidou's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Seidou's pretty eyes.  
"I should stop you." Juuzou knew He should. This was Seidou. Seidou! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Juuzou nearly as much.  
"Stop me," Seidou said, and made it sound like a dare.  
Juuzou was all set to give Seidou a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Seidou.I mean sure, Juuzou had seen Seidou before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Juuzou now had. His eyes had been opened.  
Seidou's manly chest.  
His pretty neck.  
His uncontrollable eyebrows.  
His....Ferret.  
In point of fact, Juuzous mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.  
Other parts of Him might have been wet too.  
It dripped on Seidou.  
Seidou didn't seem to mind Juuzous fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".  
"owwwwwww"!  
It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.  
It was the first of many sounds to come  
Seidou opened his mouth wider for stuff to drip into.  
They kissed eachother softly. Juuzou whispering sweat nothings into Seidous ear.  
Seidou and Juuzous bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.  
It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't!  
They then practiced lots and lots of sex  
Once they had finished practicing, they were experts!

After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again  
\--  
A dramaticness fell over the arena as they reentered.  
This was it - the final final.  
This was when stitching-ing, also known as the sport of kings, would have its champion.  
In one corner, Juuzou, standing up for the rights of good and believing in bunnies.  
In the other corner, Eyepatch, addicted to destruction and vampire bats  
.  
The crowd cheered Eyepatch.  
"Why are they cheering his?" asked Akira questioningly.  
"His rugged good looks probably"  
"Yes that must be it"  
"Dont worry I am sure Eyepatch will show their true colours soon.The next time Eyepatch murders someone the public will be on my side again!"  
"Oh, thats why I love you Juuzou, you always see the bright side of things!"  
"Ok, the contest is about to start. Good luck my love!"

And with that Juuzou and Eyepatch started doing stitchinging again!

Juuzou caught up with Eyepatch really easily because he was just better.  
The crowd was holding their seat with tension.

However...as that moment Juuzou and Eyepatch went behind a pillar  
No one could see them, they were completely hidden.  
Unexpectedly Eyepatch stopped stitchinging and punched Juuzou in the chest.  
"What? ouch." said Juuzou shocked.  
Eyepatch then kicked Juuzou while they were down.  
"ouch. Why are you doing this?"  
"So I can win, of course."  
Juuzou didn't fight back because punching and kicking as against the rules of the stitching contest.  
"ha. ha. ha" said Eyepatch. He gave Juuzou an extra punchkick and then ran of, stitchinging at the same time.As Eyepatch became visable to the crowd again there were cheers.  
"urg." said Juuzou. "They still love him. But they dont know the truth. They dont know how horrible Eyepatch is. Not like me.  
But I cant let him win. I must somehow win"  
Juuzou struggled out back into the light again, still expertly stitchinging, despite being injured.  
Juuzou carried on bravely, but AKIRA COULD SEE something was wrong. Doing some stitching-ing herself so she could enter the area without breaking the rules, Akira went upto Juuzou.  
"Whats the matter love?"  
"Eyepatch kicked and punched and hurt me when we were out of sight"  
"But that's against the rules!"  
"I know"  
"oh. no...."  
"what my love?" said Juuzou  
"Your almost about to reach another blind spot! He could do this to you again!"  
"And I cant even fight back because its against the rules!"  
"I know we could.." Akira whispered something to Juuzou  
"Yes, but afterwards to solve this problem we could..." Juuzou whispered something back to her.  
"Yes your right, that's better lets do that"  
As they went into the hidden spot Juuzou was quickly beaten up again by Eyepatch.  
Juuzou was in pain. Like always, this meant his plan was working.  
"Why are you grinning?" said Eyepatch who was grinning upto the point he saw Juuzou grinning. Now he wasn't grinning.  
"Look behind you!"  
Eyepatch turned around and saw...  
The contest judge - Saiko  
"We saw you cheat"  
"Yeah, you broke the rules and they saw you"  
"umm...err....I didnt know it was against the rules"  
"Ignorance is no excuse. Your disqualified!"  
Eyepatch was taken away to the stitching-ing Arena jail.

"Juuzou wins by default!"  
The crowd cheered, now on his side!  
The other contestants who were competing cheered because Juuzou was clearly the best!  
Everyone else cheered!  
Juuzou then accepted the trophy and took it home.  
It was kept safe on the shelf next to their other Trophies.  
-The End


End file.
